


Heating Things Up

by BattyPastel



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Beast is Alfred, Biting, Boys Kissing, FrUK, Hickies, In Which Lumiere and Cogsworth are Francis and Arthur, Inanimate Objects, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magical Cockblock, Marking, Neck Kissing, Only Human Half of the Story, Sad Ending, Young Alfred, Young America, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyPastel/pseuds/BattyPastel
Summary: Why didn't Arthur answer the door that night?





	

It was late in the night. 

A small knock came to Arthur’s door followed by the knocker just letting themselves in. Arthur snorted a bit and pulled his blankets over himself to cover his body despite his pajamas covering his full form, “Can you not wait-!?”, he stammered, “Quite sorry, Monsieur, should I leave you be?” It was Francis. 

He too, was in nothing but pajamas, carrying a chamberstick. “Oh, it’s you”, he groaned. Francis laughed, “What do you mean ‘Just you’, Monsieur Kirkland?”, he mused, locking the door behind himself before sauntering to the bed. “I mean that you scared me when you just let yourself in”, Arthur responded with a straight face. Francis settled in bed with the majordomo. 

“What time is it, good Lord-“, he grumbled, reaching for his pocket watch. Arthur settled over the Frenchman to borrow the light a bit. “It’s two in the morning. Why on Earth are you in here at two in the morning?”

“Am I not allowed to sleep with you?”, Francis questioned, innocently.

“Sleep with me??”, he got flustered, sitting back up, “But what if the young master…” Francis laughed, “What would he need? Everyone is in bed. You’re a light sleeper, no? If he needs anything, he’ll knock.”  
“Mm… I suppose…”, he mumbled, thoughtfully as he laid back down. “Bien~…”, Francis blew out the candle and darkness fell over the two men.

While Francis couldn’t exactly see, it only took him a moment to find Arthur’s hand. He took Arthur’s arm and rolled into his embrace. Once firmly against him, he batted his eyelashes up at the Englishman, earning a laugh from the Englishman who could still somewhat see in the dark. “You’re ridiculous”, “But you love it, don’t you, Monsieur Kirkland~?”

The maître d pressed a kiss to his secret lover’s cheek. “Oh, I expect more than one kiss”, “How forward you are tonight, amour”, he grinned.

And so, the two locked lips for a pre-sleep love session.

Meanwhile Prince Alfred had emerged from his room, the eleven-year-old seeking a drink from the kitchen. He didn’t feel like he had to wake anyone up. He was an independent young man that could do things on his own every now and then.

Just as he was leaving the kitchen, there was a heavy knocking at the door. The boy froze. Where was Mister Kirkland? Surely, he heard it. 

After another long moment, there was another heavy knock. Silently, the boy went to the door…

Francis mewled in delight, Arthur over him kissing his neck. Nibbling and biting. “You’re torturing me”, he laughed a little, “You know I can barely handle it- Ah!”, “Shhh. You’re so noisy~…” Okay, so Arthur may have been biting and leaving marks to make a point. So those maids wouldn’t dare chase after his boyfriend.

Despite being committed to each other, no one really knew aside the head house keeper, which vowed to keep their secret until the two were ready to come out with it.

Francis pulled him into a heated kiss, interrupting Arthur mid-bite.

Francis rolled his way on top of the smaller male, and leaned in, whispering just against his lips, “You’re simply begging for things to heat up”. Grinning, Arthur rested back, blissfully unaware that the young prince had even left his room in the first place.  
“Then make it hot. I don’t have all night, Bonnefoy.”

Just as Francis was opening the other man’s pajamas and making his front bare-

POOF!

They were changed suddenly into a clock and a candelabra. 

Francis paused, tumbling off of him thanks to the shock and respective shape changes.   
He examined his hands which had been replaced by candles. His heart was pounding, completely horrified “… This is not how I intended to heat things up.” 

Arthur, however. His horror was on the exterior. In absolute panic. “There- There must be something…! What on Earth happened!?”, he stammered, squirming to get up. His back was flat against the bed. Francis turned to look at his lover, only spotting a wildly struggling clock, “Mon dieu!”, He reached forward, carefully to pull him up but catch him in a hug so that he wouldn’t hurt himself. It never took him long to calm when Francis held him firmly.

Just as his mind began to slow, he realized that things were getting warm. “Your candles-!”, he batted at Francis’ brassy arms. “Sorry-“, he let him go, the fire flicking out briefly.

A small, but loud roar came from just outside the door.

“A monster!”, Arthur gasped, sliding off the bed Francis was just as frenzied to get out. The two struggled to unlock the door and rushed out the best they possibly could in their new, unfamiliar bodies. Rounded the corner and saw an enchantress in the doorway. Arthur’s eyes were the first to fall on the small, furry beast child on the floor. Francis’ were locked on the magical enchantress.

The clock rushed out to hold the distraught, hairy child who’s sounds were waking the castle. 

Francis moved forward, but remained behind some as the Enchantress spoke:  
“You may keep the rose. I encourage it. For it will bloom until your 21st year.” Alfred looked up, tears staining his furred cheeks. “If you learn to love and earn the love of another, the spell will break, however…”

Francis moved closer, holding the young master protectively with Arthur.  
Everyone began to emerge from their corridors to see what was going on. Not completely coming out, but just enough so they could see.

“-If you do not accomplish this by the time the last petals fall… You shall remain a beast forever, and everyone within the castle shall become inanimate.”   
And she was gone.

What a horrific end to such a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> // I wrote this for me and a friend. Feel bad for her! She had to tolerate my whining about this AU for like... Two days! Actually, I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it, she seemed pretty enthusiastic about it.  
> I was planning for this to be a one and done, but if I add more, it'll pick up when the "Belle" appears. Idk if I want to do that yet.
> 
> Be sure and leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed this or have any criticisms!  
> Thank you!


End file.
